RWBY Total Drama
by The Sarcasm Master
Summary: Just an idea I came up with. 16 contestants from Vale and beyond will compete for a grand total of 1 million Lien.
1. Episode 1: Introductions (Part 1)

The camera faded in to show a handsome man in his forties (although he would probably say he was younger), grinning at the camera. A certain reality show host named Chris MacLean. "Yo! Welcome to Total Drama Island, the hottest new show in the history of hottest new shows! We've selected sixteen contestants to compete in a competition for a grand total of ONE. MILLION. LIEN! But these are no ordinary teens slash young adults." He laughed. "We've chosen thirteen students from Beacon Academy, one of the most esteemed schools for Hunters in all of Vale. And...well, we've also chosen two Hunters-in-training from abroad...AND a recently captured criminal who we managed to pick up to amp the drama. All stuck together in a crappy summer camp, with only each other for company, heh heh. It's gonna be AWESOME!"

"But first, we should probably introduce our contestants. The first camper should be arriving right about..." He drew out the phrase, examining his watch closely, grin still plastered on his face. A boat pulled up to the dock right as he finished his sentence. "...now. Please welcome Jaune!"

Jaune, a skinny blond boy, tumbled out of the boat and hit his head on the wooden dock. Chris winced at it, and Jaune slowly got up, groaning. "Owwww..." he moaned, standing up. "I don't even know how I managed to DO that!"

"Jaune," Chris said, a distinct note of amusement in his tone. "Welcome to the island, man." Jaune glanced around, taking in the sights, or lack thereof.

"This is it? I was expecting something a bit...um, nicer?" he said uncertainly.

"Nope!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully. "This is it!"

"Um...okay." Jaune walked away, still looking dreadfully uncertain. Chris chuckled to himself (and the viewers). "Kid can't catch a break, can he? He won't be catching breaks anytime soon, I think."

The next boat dropped off a tall girl with long black hair and a bow on her head. "Our next contestant is Blake!" Blake glanced around at the summer camp, not saying anything. She passed by Chris, stopping and glancing him over. "Heyo, Blake-o," Chris said, that stupid grin still on his face. "Isn't Blake a guy name?"

He let out an extremely high-pitched yelp when Blake drew her sword, the tip calmly held on his cleft chin. "It can go either way," Blake said conversationally. "I suggest you don't say anything about it again." The host whipped out a contract.

"The contract says that no contestant can in any way shape or form hurt the host or any of his crew, or attempt to escape from the island," the suddenly startled host explained hurriedly. Blake reluctantly sheathed her weapon, and the host breathed a sigh of relief.

The next boat dropped off a large student with gelled red hair and armor-like clothes. The local school bully, Cardin Winchester. Not exactly the most pleasant person to be around. He'd used to particularly enjoy picking on Jaune, until the smaller boy had saved his life from a gargantuan Ursa. Since then, Cardin had mostly left him alone, perhaps in thanks, perhaps out of fear. No one dared ask him. It was easy to see why Chris would choose someone like him to compete.

"Cardin, my man," Chris drawled, raising up his hand for a high five. Cardin slapped it aside.

"You rob me of my summer vacation so I can be on this stupid show, and it turns out you even lied about where we were staying," Cardin snapped, turning towards Chris arrogantly. "I don't think you need a high-five."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I suppose you're right." Cardin sniffed disdainfully and walked down to the dock, standing away from Blake and Jaune, who had struck up a conversation with one another. Jaune snuck halfway glances at his former bully on occasion, still in the habit of trying to avoid Cardin, even though the bigger Hunter-in-training mostly left him alone nowadays.

Everyone knew who the next camper to arrive was even before she got off the boat. Nora Valkyrie's bubbly, cheerful voice was heard before she could be seen. Blake raised an amused eyebrow while Cardin covered his ears. "Our next contestant is-" Chris began, only to be cut off by Nora Valkyrie, who suddenly appeared next to him even though the boat hadn't departed yet.

"Oh, hey, it's Chris ,it's so nice to see you. This is where we're staying? Wow, it's so summer camp-like, Ren is gonna love it here are we going to fight monsters? I haven't fought monsters since the end of school and my mom doesn't really like me destroying the flowers because I have nothing else to do. So...how are you doing?"

Chris stared at Nora with a bewildered expression on his face. "...Nora. Welcome." Nora cheerfully skipped down to the other end of the dock, and said hello to her fellow teammate, Jaune. Chris turned his bewildered look to the camera and shrugged. "She's interesting. I'll give her that."

Another ship, another dropped-off teenager. The girl was young, with a long red cloak. "Our fifth contestant is Ruby."

"Hi everyone," she said cheerfully, waving. "Hi Blake, hi Jaune, oh, hi Nora, hi Cardin!"

"Why are you saying hi to me?" Cardin replied suspiciously.

"I'm just being polite," Ruby said, a bit indignantly. "You don't have to be so rude, you know. So Jaune? How've ya been?"

"Um, I've been pretty good," the nervous blond boy replied. "I mean, it could be better, but...you know." He gestured helplessly.

Ruby smiled at him. "How are things going with Pyrrha?" she inquired, a bit of a smirk on her face, which increased as Jaune sputtered a bit, as if he'd been drinking milk.

"What? How are things going with Pyrrha? I...I don't know what you mean? What do you mean by that, I mean, there's nothing between us, we're just friends, after all-"

"That's what they all say," Blake drawled, rolling her eyes, and Nora cat-called, only embarrassing Jaune further, not helped by the fact that he was being recorded on national television. Chris shrugged.

"Eh. Kid'll have to get used to embarrassment. We have a LOT of it here."

The next boat dropped off a short, skinny boy with a mohawk. "Ladies and gentlemen, Russell Thrush!" Chris announced dramatically, and Russell rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Chris MacLean. This was an excellent idea. There's no possible way that this could turn out wrong. Whole bunch of people who could kill each other in their sleep," Russell said.

"It brings in the ratings," Chris replied easily, and Russell moved over next to Cardin, per the norm.

Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company and most definitely used to the high life, stepped off the boat and into what could be her version of hell. Her icy eyes coldly examined the island, seeing the crappy cabins, the quote "beach," and then turned to the host with an unmistakable look of fury on her face. "You _can't _be serious," she exclaimed. Chris snickered at her, and she continued. "You CAN'T be SERIOUS! The ad said we'd be going to a RESORT! AND WE GET TO GO TO A CRAPPY SUMMER CAMP?"

Ruby placed a hand on her teammate's shoulder. "Calm down Weiss. And it shouldn't be that bad. You have all your friends here, right?" Weiss looked over, at Jaune, who flashed her what he thought was a roguish grin, then to Nora, who was being Nora, then to Cardin and Russell. Ruby sighed. "Okay, point taken," she said, "but not everyone's here yet!"

Weiss softened up a bit, however, she still glared daggers at the smug show host, who turned towards the camera with his signature grin. "Oh, she's going to be a tough one, I can tell. And speaking of tough, here comes our foreign competitor, Sun Wukong!"

Sun let out a large "WOO HOO!" standing on the bow of the boat. He had an appropriately monkey-like grin on his face, and he jumped off the boat and rolled onto the dock. "Hey Chris," he said, fist bumping the host.

"Sun, nice of you to drop by," Chris said, a grin on his face.

Sun moved over to Blake. "Hey Blake. Nice to see you're still looking great."

Blake rolled her eyes, not saying anything. An amused smile flitted across her face.

Sky Lark, another one of Cardin's gang, was dropped off. "Please welcome Sky!" Chris declared, not to much enthusiasm.

"So no welcome for me?" the blue-haired boy inquired. "Eh, whatev. 'Sup, Cardin. Russell."

They fist-bumped each other while the rest stood there, waiting for the next camper to arrive.

"Our tenth contestant is Penny," Chris stated, a bit less enthusiastic than normal. Penny stood on the boat, motionless, except for her arm, which was waving towards her "friends."

"Salutations!" she said, placing strange inflections on the phrase. She walked robotically past Chris without saying a word, while he flashed a creeped out look for the camera. "Hi friend!" she said, hugging Ruby, who awkwardly hugged back.

"Nice to see you Penny..." Ruby said, looking a little concerned. Penny let go of Ruby and simply stood there, not moving a muscle. The two people closest to her, Cardin and Weiss, began edging away from her slowly. And then, Nora came up to Penny.

"Oooh, hi!" Nora waved excitedly. "I'm Nora! Who are you?"

"I'm Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I always thought that if Penny met Nora, the world would explode," Ruby murmured out of the corner of her mouth to Weiss. This made the rich girl snicker, and then stop, eyes wide. Indeed, Penny and Nora meeting was a sign of the apocalypse.

"So there was this one time when Ren and I skinned an entire pack of Beowolves, and we made them into lampshades! Or maybe it was carpets. I don't really remember." Penny listened intently to everything Nora said, eyes opened wide, as if trying to absorb all the information. "And then after that we made a whole bunch of Lien from it, for some reason Ren always needs to add in these little details that didn't actually happen, like the fact that it was a dream I had-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next contestant-" Chris tried to interrupt, but was cut off again by Nora and Penny.

"I kind of thought, you know, that maybe it was a dream, and I'm just really really bad at remembering things." Nora giggled.

"Your stories are really INTERESTING!" Penny exclaimed loudly. Chris was not amused.

"Ladies and gentlemen-" Chris began again, the next contestant having already walked onto the dock.

"And then there was this one time that-"

Chris pulled out a bullhorn. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS LIE REN! WILL I HAVE TO USE THIS AGAIN, LADIES?" Nora and Penny hurriedly shook their heads no.

Lie Ren shrugged. "I understand the bullhorn. But you learn to get used to it." He walked quietly past the other campers, high-fiving Jaune.

"Ren!" Nora shouted happily, and glomped him. A glare from Chris caused her to get off of him, laughing sheepishly.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Yang stood at the bow of the next ship, sunglasses on and firing her gauntlets up into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yang has arrived," Chris stated dryly.

"Brilliant deduction," Cardin sneered, crossing his arms. Russell laughed like an idiot along with him. Sky simply sat there, yawning, not really paying attention.

Yang leaped onto the dock, a grin on her face as she took the sunglasses off. "Hey Chris!" she said excitedly, and Chris took a little while to respond, having been paying a little too much attention to her chest region.

"Mmmm...Oh! Oh! Oh! Sorry, dozed off a little bit there! Welcome, Yang!"

"I know exactly what that was, and it wasn't dozing off," Yang snarked, passing him by and hugging her sister, and saying hello to Blake and Weiss. Chris chose to ignore it and continue on with the show.

"Velvet is next!" Velvet walked uncomfortably past everyone else, refusing to make eye contact or say anything, for that matter. Her bunny ears poked up and when she walked past Chris he tugged on them, to which he was slapped. He shrugged at the camera, and Velvet took her place as far away from Cardin and his gang as possible.

"Contestant number 14 is Dove." Dove, the final member of Cardin's gang, sneered at the camera, making an obscene hand gesture at Chris, and then stalked off. Chris shrugged again. "Don't know what his problem is," he said, rolling his eyes.

Pyrrha Nikos stepped onto the pier. "Hi, everyone!" she said, a friendly smile on her face. "It's nice to be here."

"Pyrrha," Chris grinned. "Always nice to see a fellow celebrity here."

"You're a celebrity?" Pyrrha said, eyebrows raised. "I wasn't aware." Chris gave her an incredulous look, like he was trying to see if she was playing a prank on him.

"I'm a popular reality TV show host. You know, _Chris MacLean?"_

Pyrrha seemed to contemplate it for a minute, before turning back to him. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"You're kidding, right?" Chris said, a feeble grin on his face.

"You know I do think I recognize you from somewhere...It's right on the tip of my tongue...were you that hobo I saw the other day?"

"WHAT?" Chris almost screamed, to general laughter. "I'm CHRIS MACLEAN! YOU SHOULD ALL RECOGNIZE ME!"

Pyrrha turned towards her colleagues. "Do any of you recognize him?"

Of course, they all shook their heads no, a lot of them smirking. Chris grimaced. "Well-played."

"Thanks!" Pyrrha replied brightly, and said hello to her teammates.

Weiss counted off on her fingers everyone who was there. "Okay, that's fifteen campers. We have one more left. Does anyone know who it is?"

The last boat dropped off a young adult with bright orange hair, green eyes, and expensive clothes. "Hello!" Roman Torchwick called out, and immediately about twelve weapons were armed and ready.

"What is HE doing here?" Sun demanded, his nunchucks at the ready.

"It seems as though a reality TV show host has had better luck capturing me than the cops. Can't say I'm surprised," Roman replied smoothly, swaggering down the dock and pushing aside Chris with his cane.

"The man should be in JAIL!" Blake shouted indignantly. "He's tried to KILL us!"

"Why do you think we brought him here?" Chris said gleefully. "We gave him a choice between this and jail, so _duh. _Don't worry, we won't let him kill you."

"There are plenty of other students at Beacon," Cardin sneered, "But you gave us a criminal, a robot, and a Faunus? What's the logic there?"

"Well, for some reason, when we visited Beacon, all the other students we talked to had no personalities and in fact were silhouettes," Chris explained, shrugging. "Okay, time to take a group picture, if you all can avoid killing each other."

There was much grumbling and cursing as the sixteen campers got into position. Ruby and Yang were grinning at the camera, arm in arm, while Weiss was determinedly turning her back to the camera, most likely to have her own form of revenge on Chris. More opportunities would come. Team CRDL stood off to one side, while Jaune stood next to Pyrrha. Nora was on Ren's back like a sloth, Penny was standing off to one side staring ahead, and Sun, Blake, and Velvet, the three fauni, stood next to each other. Everyone was far away from Roman, who stood at an angle from the camera with a smirk on his face.

"Okay! Hold that pose for three...two...one..." Everyone held the pose, only for nothing to happen. "Oops!" the host shouted cheerfully. "Forgot the lens cap! Okay! Three...two...one...wait, wait, card's full."

Everyone groaned, and finally the host looked at them. "Okay! This time for sure! Three...two...one..." The campers looked down as the dock began to shake, and they screamed as it broke, sending them all tumbling into the water.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, CHRIS MACLEAN!" One of the voices said, most likely Weiss, and Chris turned towards the camera with his grin.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he shrugged, and yelped when a fire burst zoomed past his face, courtesy of Yang. "Okay, commercial break. Everyone, dry yourselves off and meet me at the campfire in ten! And don't set me on fire!"

* * *

**Okay, that seemed to go alright. Apologies if the characters are a bit off, this is my first time writing for RWBY. I'm a little concerned as to whether I jumped the shark for this fic, as some of these characters don't have confirmed weapons yet, and there aren't any yet. I included Roman to balance out the boy/girl ratio, the only other choice was Adam, and between the two, I felt that Roman would work better. I'm taking some liberties with Team CRDL's personalities, it won't just be Cardin and his three lackeys. Would be boring to have three or four of the same character, right?**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review, blah blah blah. Y'know.**


	2. Episode 1: Introductions (Part 2)

The campers, now completely dried off, walked cautiously towards the campgrounds in noticeable groups. Team CRDL all walked together, their heavy armor having been to their disadvantage when the dock broke, with the exception of Russell Thrush, who had escaped the water with relative ease thanks to his lack of aforementioned body armor. Sun, Penny, Velvet, and Teams RWBY and JNPR walked and talked together, some more than others. Roman walked by himself, and eventually the entirety of the reality show cast stood at the campfire grounds, chatting to themselves anxiously.

"What do you think the challenges will be like?" Ruby asked her friends anxiously.

"I don't think it should be too hard," Pyrrha replied. "They can't kill us."

"We're Hunters and Huntresses, though," Weiss retorted, "who says that they won't give us more?"

"I didn't know the orange-haired guy was a Hunter!" Penny exclaimed.

"He's not," Blake replied, her usual amused tone in her quiet voice. Meanwhile, team CRDL was having a similar conversation.

"I don't think we should take this crap," Cardin sneered, tapping his mace on the ground.

"I agree with Cardin!" Russell declared quickly.

"Don't you have anything better to do than just to agree with everything Cardin says?" Sky asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like you're such a leader, Sky," Russell retorted, while Dove just snickered to himself. Roman, per usual, stood off to the side, thinking furiously. He knew that the television audiences would deem him a villain, and he truly was. With his experience with reality TV, the producers generally tried to keep the villainous characters around as long as possible, to provide the most entertainment. If he couldn't get an ally in the game, he was smoked, and the big, burly man in the chef's hat would somehow manage to kick the crap out of him with the frying pan. That was actually how Chris had "recruited" him in the game. How a single chef had managed to best him while cops everywhere throughout Vale had failed utterly was beyond him. And one million Lien could really help Cinder's cause...

The host walked up to the campers and stood at the front, and everyone gave him their full attention. "All right, campers," Chris grinned, "now that you've dried off it's time to lay down some ground rules. Rule number one. You will _not _be allowed to keep your weapons on you except during challenges that involve them."

"WHAAAA?" Ruby reacted, her face wide with incredulous horror.

"No burning people I don't like," Yang mock-pouted, crossing her arms. "You're no fun."

Chris laughed at the reactions this bit of news caused. "Okay, rule number two. There will be absolutely, positively _no fighting _except in appropriate challenges. I know some of you don't need a weapon to kill someone."

"Meh," Ren shrugged indifferently, while Nora bounced around next to him happily.

"Rule number three, as we've mentioned before, you will not attempt to escape, or physically harm any of the crew in any way shape or form," Chris continued, making pointed glances at Blake and Roman.

"I understand," Blake said simply, while Roman laughed.

"Sure thing, chief," he drawled, a smirk on his face. "I'll get right on that. Not like I can't just blow your hair-gelled self into next year."

"No harming the host, or I bring out Chef," Chris replied, grinning.

"Who's Chef?" Jaune inquired nervously.

"I have a feeling we'll find out," Pyrrha responded calmly. "I'm sure he's nothing to be afraid of."

Chris cleared his throat. "If you are caught in violation of any of these rules, all participants in the rule-breaking, _even if they didn't start it, _will IMMEDIATELY be eliminated and forced to walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of here! We clear?"

All the campers nodded their assent. Chris smiled. "Good! You can use the Confesional Cam to maybe get some stuff off your chest, say hello, etc."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Yang: **Well, I can hardly wait to get started. Should be interesting, and I intend to come home with 1 million Lien!

**Dove: ***he glares at the camera.* You see, a guy like me may seem worthless, just a lackey of a much stronger competitor. But I'm not. I will prove my worth! I will never surrender, I will-" *Ren opens the door and Dove screams like a girl.*

**Ren: **Oops. Sorry. *he smirks and closes the door, leaving Dove just standing there.*

**Blake: ***she sits there reading her book.* I have a strange feeling that this is one of the few places where I'll have peace and quiet. Go ahead and show my reading for an hour to the world, Chris. See how the ratings do.

* * *

"All right, now we are going to divide you into your teams. You will sleep in one of two cabins, a girl's side, and a boy's side. You will be expected to stay to your side. And peeping Toms will get one warning before being kicked out. Okay, if I call your name, please stand to my right."

He cleared his throat and the sixteen campers listened intently, some with anticipation (Jaune, Ruby, Dove), some with cheerfulness (Nora, Yang, Penny), some still with anger about their current conditions (Weiss, Cardin, Russell), and some with just plain boredom (Ren, Blake, Roman). "All right. Blake..." The quiet Faunus moved over to Chris's right side. "...Russell...Ruby...Cardin...Weiss...Velvet...Roman...and...Sun!" The eight newly-appointed teammates sized each other up. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss high-fived, but then Ruby looked sadly over at Yang, the only one not with them. Cardin and Russell nodded, but the other two members of their gang, Sky and Dove, kind of looked around, as if not sure what to do with themselves if Cardin wasn't on their team.

"You will henceforth be known," Chris began dramatically, "as the Screaming Beowolves!"

"Sounds good," Sun said, shrugging.

"And that leaves Ren, Yang, Nora, Sky, Jaune, Pyrrha, Penny, and Dove." The remaining eight contestants grouped together. "You will be henceforth known as the...Killer Ursai!"

"Yeah, awesome!" Nora yelled out ecstatically, pumping her fist and grinning, while Ren rolled his eyes. Yang looked wistfully towards the other team that had all three of her teammates on it, and Pyrrha placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yang," Pyrrha said, a consoling smile on her face.

"Eh, it's fine," Yang replied, sounding happier, but still looking over towards her sister, who waved at her happily. The sixteen campers dispersed, chatting among themselves, and Chris just smirked at the camera.

* * *

"All right, LISTEN UP!" Chef yelled from behind the counter. "I serve these meals THREE TIMES A DAY, and you will eat them THREE TIMES A DAY. No COMPLAINING, no MOANING, no GRIPING, no NOTHING! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?"

"Just a question, would you like to try some of your own food?" Sun asked innocently, holding out his tray.

"NO! SHUT UP, MONKEY BOY!" Chef pretty much screamed at him, blowing Sun's blond hair around his face, who looked back at him with an unimpressed stare. Blake, who was standing next to him, covered her ears, the sound of Chef's yelling was extremely sensitive to her due to the fact that she had two pairs of ears. The remaining campers, with varying degrees of terror for the man, went up to get their food. Cardin held his tray out, eyes cast down at the ground, and quickly scurried away after Chef was finished doing so. Ren simply quirked an eyebrow when he saw what was on his plate, and went to his spot by Nora, who was gobbling it down. Weiss looked at the grimy, vomit-inducing food with an obviously disgusted look on her face.

"Do we really have to eat this?" she asked, almost gagging.

"OF COURSE!" Chef bellowed at her. "Just 'cause you're some kind of PRINCESS doesn't mean you have ta get special treatment!"

"I will not be talked to that way!" Weiss retorted, and was pulled aside by Ruby.

"Weiss, you don't want to get in trouble with him," Ruby murmured.

"Pft! He's not so tough. We're Hunters and Huntresses in training! What can he do?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Red," Roman said, popping in for a moment. "Chef actually was the one who captured me. Might I suggest _not _getting on his bad side." He left and waved hello to Chef, who scowled at him. Velvet received her portion and then quickly scurried away from Chef. Soon, all sixteen campers were eating (if it could be called that) their food (if it could be called that), most of them gagging or choking. Some of the notable exceptions were Ren, Nora, Penny, and Blake. Weiss refused to touch her plate, Jaune took one bite and promptly threw up, and Sky forced down his bits while his teammates watched. Soon, the campers finished their first meal at Camp Wawanawkwa.

Not that that would be worth celebrating, mind you.

* * *

**Screaming Beowolves Cabin**

"Well, this'll be fun!" Ruby exclaimed, flopping down on her pillow.

"You mean after I was dropped into the ocean and forced to eat some of the most disgusting food on the planet?" Weiss retorted, looking angry, but not at Ruby, mainly just at the whole thing in general.

"You could try to get yourself voted off," Blake suggested calmly. "You have enough money already, don't you?"

"I suppose..." the rich girl mused, contemplating. "But I just kind of feel like I'd be missing out on so much."

"Like crappy camp food?" Velvet asked. "The stuff you were just complaining about five seconds ago?"

Weiss sighed. "I think I'll just let whatever happens happen."

"Sounds like a plan, Weiss," Ruby said, smiling. "And remember, the rest of Team RWBY is right there behind you, through fair weather and through storm! Until death!" She zoomed over to Blake. "Right Blake?"

"Sure," the Faunus said, taking out a book, and smiling to herself. It was going to be an interesting summer.

Meanwhile, in the boy's side of the cabin, there was a little bit more tension. The last time Sun and Roman had seen each other, they'd each been fighting desperately to murder each other, and now they were sleeping in the same cabin and were expected to get along. Cardin and Russell knew that their roommates could probably destroy the cabin without even trying, and were basically just staying out of their way. Sun was staring down Roman, who was paying him no mind, unpacking, whistling, all with Sun's death glare at his back.

"Hey, could one of you help me out with this?" Roman asked politely, trying to get something out of his suitcase. "I promise it isn't illegal.

"Why would I?" Sun demanded, hatred in his voice. "The last time we were this close, we were trying to kill each other."

_"Actually," _Roman stressed, making eye contact with Sun for the first time. "I was just toying with you."

"Sure you were," Sun retorted, stepping closer to Roman, who did not back down.

"Could everyone just stop?" Cardin asked nervously. "If there's any fighting, you both will be eliminated, and we don't want our team down two members." The Faunus and the criminal backed away from each other, still glaring daggers at the other.

"Yeah, stupid Faunus!" Russell exclaimed, and in a flash Sun picked up Russell by his scrawny neck. He turned towards Cardin.

"Control your mutt," Sun said coldly, and set Russell down. "Blake told me about you guys. I warn you, if you make any racist comments, _any..._I will break you."

Cardin and Russell both gulped, and nodded quickly. "Things just got interesting," Roman commented, and flopped down onto his bed.

* * *

**Killer Ursai Cabin**

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be so awesome! I thought the food was really good, then again I think pretty much all food is good, especially syrup. I love syrup."

Try to guess who's speaking. That's right. Nora. Nora and Penny were still talking each other's ear off, and Yang and Pyrrha sat off to the side. They looked sad and not sure what to do with themselves. They were trapped with Nora and Penny. What really could they do? Pyrrha was sure that her ears would be ringing for at least several days. Yang, on the other hand, was used to noise and loud gossip, but Nora and Penny were really something else.

"I've never _had syrup!" _Penny exclaimed. "We should totally find some!"

"Yeah, I'll probably steal one from the big guy in a chef hat," Nora said, giggling.

"Okay, everyone, we need to concentrate," Pyrrha said, trying to calm her teammates down. "We could be called for the first challenge any minute, we need to be prepared." No one paid her any attention.

"This is going to be a long summer," Yang groaned, placing her hand to her forehead.

The boys' side was considerably quieter, though they could still hear everything that was going on from Nora and Penny. "So," Ren said, looking around at his roommates. "Jaune, how've you been?"

"Eh, I could be better, could be worse," the blond boy replied, shrugging.

Sky cleared his throat. "Sorry about what Cardin did. I'm not the most...independent of people."

"Yeah, he's not!" Dove snorted, and Sky shoved him roughly into the ground.

"How about we let bygones be bygones?" Sky asked, and Jaune smiled.

"Okay," he said, and the two shook hands, only for Jaune to pull away with gum stuck to his hand. Sky and Dove laughed, and Jaune struggled to get it off.

"Not cool, not cool!" Jaune said, still trying to get it off. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"I say you stop now," Ren stated calmly. "We don't want any trouble."

Sky calmed down. "Of course, of course. I'm not going to try anything. Cardin's told us to leave you alone anyway. Just the small practical jokes now and then."

Ren moved over to Jaune, who still couldn't get it off, and was getting more and more flustered about it. Ren placed his hand on it and ripped it off, causing Jaune to shriek in pain. "There," Ren said, smiling. "We're good now."

_"Attention campers, please report to the campground," _Chris's voice came in over the loudspeaker. _"The first challenge will begin momentarily...right after this commercial break!"_


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT THE STORY, PLEASE READ.**

Okay...unfortunately I think I've jumped the shark with this fanfic. There are still so many uncertain variables, like the weapons of a lot of the characters, so sadly I will be taking this story down soon, and reposting it when there are a definitive representation of some of these characters. Thanks, and goodbye for now. I'll still be updating my RvB story, but for now I mark this down as on "Hiatus."


End file.
